A broadband wireless communication system is based on an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme and an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme, and transmits a physical channel signal using a plurality of subcarriers so as to implement high-speed data transmission.
Downlink data types transmitted from a base station (BS) to a mobile station (MS) can be largely classified into a multicasting/broadcasting data type and a unicast type. The multicasting/broadcasting data type can be used for the BS to transmit system information, configuration information, software update information, etc. to one or more groups including unspecific/specific MSs. The unicast data type may be used for the BS to transmit requested information to a specific MS, or may also be used to transmit a message including information (for example, configuration information) to be transferred only to a specific MS.
Meanwhile, uplink data types transmitted from an MS to a BS or another MS may include a unicast data type. The MS can finally transmit a message including specific information to be transferred to another MS or a server to the BS.
Although typical communication is mainly based on communication between an MS and a BS, Machine to Machine (M2M) communication is made available because of rapid development of communication technologies. Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is communication between electronic devices as the name implies. While M2M communication means wired or wireless communication between electronic devices or communication between a human-controlled device and a machine in the broadest sense, these days M2M communication typically refers to wireless communication between electronic devices.
When the concept of M2M communication was introduced in the early 1990s, it was regarded merely as the concept of remote control or telematics and the market therefor was very limited. However, M2M communication has been rapidly developed and the M2M communication market has attracted much attention all over the world over the past few years. Especially, M2M communication has a great influence in the fields of fleet management, remote monitoring of machines and facilities, smart metering for automatically measuring the working time of construction equipment and the consumption of heat or electricity, etc. in the Point Of Sales (POS) market and security-related applications. It is expected that M2M communication will find various uses in conjunction with legacy mobile communication, very high-speed wireless Internet or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), and low-output communication solutions such as ZigBee and thus will extend beyond Business to Business (B2B) markets to Business to Customer (B2C) markets.
In the era of M2M communication, every machine equipped with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card can be managed and controlled remotely because it is possible to transmit data to and receive data from the machine. For example, M2M communication is applicable to a very broad range including numerous terminals and equipment such as a car, a truck, a train, a container, an automatic vending machine, a gas tank, etc.
The M2M device can report necessary information to the BS in a long-term manner or can also report necessary information to the BS using event triggering. That is, while the M2M device mostly remains in an idle state, the M2M device is awoken into an active state at intervals of a long-term period or when an event has occurred. In addition, from among all M2M devices, whereas some M2M devices may be mounted to a moving object so that each M2M device has mobility, most M2M devices may have low mobility or no mobility. Thus, there is a need for the BS to identify each idle-state MS having no mobility.
However, a method for allocating an ID used only for idle-state MSs having no mobility has not yet been disclosed.